Memories Of You
by XxStarxGazerxX
Summary: Hinata is six years old when she meets a new friend, Shikamaru. what kind of power is there than can make it as if she never existed? Read. Review. new chapter up! review or its deleted.
1. chapter one, take one

**Memories of you, take uno!**

" Naruto, quit bothering Sasuke-kun!" a large wail could be over-heard in the distance. Shikaramaru sighed. Why did going to clas involve being surrounded with every Sasuke fan on earth his age?!?!!?

Though the most annoying ones were the pig-girl and the billboard brow.. He couldn't emeorize names too well, so he called them by what he heard most.

" Class!" Iruka said, clearing his throat, sore from yelling at naruto yesterday. " We have a new student." He stepped to the left to reveal a girl with white eyes and ebony hair, like sasuke's but a bluer tint. " This.. Is.." He waited for the girl to introduce herself.

" Hello.. I"m.. Hyuuga-Hinata..." She looked up to see a huge class and immedeatly ducked behind Iruka, grabbing his sleeve by instinct. He laughed at her actions and calmed her by petting her small head. She looked up and smiled shyly.

"Now, then. Where shall we seat you, hn?" All the children except Sasuke and Shikamaru raised their hands eagerly. Neither wanted a girl between the two.. Accordingly, he sat her right between them. Immedeatly, Ino raised her hand.

" Iruka-sensei!!!!!! You said no girls could sit by Sasuke!" after this statement, many other fangirls yelled in a commotion, agreeing with the Yamakanta girl and beginning to seed a horrible hatred for the small heiress.

" True, Ino, true. But then again, Hinata is not a fangirl, are you, Hinata? She's never even met the poor boy." Hinata nodded shyly and kept her hair over her face, ashamed of making such a commotion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX SOMEIME LATER XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Hinata hugged her books tightly as she piushed in her chair. Behind her, someone pulled at her neck-collar, leading her outside.

" Gomen-nasai, Nii-san., I was just sayiong good-bye to my new frien-" She was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

" What do you mean? I'M not your friend, Hinata?" Neji asked slyly. He smirked at her apologizing face.

"I-no! I- didn't mean it! I, I.. I just wanated to make new friends!" She was hugged tightly by Neji.

" No. You have me. I'm your only friend, Hinata. Your ONLY fried, do you understand me?" Hinata nodded, scared of her cousin. " And you're MY only friend. You promised. FOREVER, Hinata. FOREVER." Hinata was grabbed by her jaw, forcing her to look at neji. She smiled weakly and nodded.

" Let her go, creep, can't you see you're gonna nearly suffocate her?!?!" Hinata was pushed aside roughly and fell to the ground. She looked up to see...

Cliffhanger.. And yesm i'll update SOON-er... see? Isn't neji much better? And Hinata's just perfect! and soon, w'll look more into that... now... onto sleep! i have 2 and a half days to school, so, i wanted to do this...


	2. Do me a favor?

well this is in dire need of updating. XD so hre it is!

and thank you to al the reviewers.

7777777777777777777777777777

Fate has a funny way of working sometimes. Because the first person she saw stabding above her, who didn't even yell out to defend her, was Naruto. She blushed as he smiled and tried to help her up. The two were busy talking to notice Neji glaring at a certain Shikamaru. That is, until Shikamaru yelled again.

" Ino, Sakura!" he thought,

' how do i know their nbames anyway?' he shook his head. Sakura turned and asked,

" what?" He yelled,

" get Hinata away frok her cousin!" Ino looked confused until she saw that the Hyuuga heiress was crying. Sakura pulled Ino towards her and both took the girl to Sasuke's home. It was safe there and they wanted to visit anyway.

But Hinata wasn't sad. She was very, very happy. All her life this girl was treated so badly by other people and here was someone who didn't care she was an heiress or that somebody as rich as her family was could supposedly "defend herself" He helped. And she didn't even know him all that well. She turned once more to look at the boy she was talking to. Naruto-kun.

He smiled once mo0re and turned to yell at Neji and hold him back. She turned around and her eyes went all: O.O'' she asked timidly,

" W-where are we, Ino-san, Sakura-san?" They simply said that they were at Sau-kun's house and to not use suffixes unless it was chan. They were friends, after all. She blushed and nodded. Why were these people so nice to her? Nothing like at home.

Ino saw the Uchiha boy first. And then Itachi, who was talking to him about some jutsu he had learned today. Sakura and Ino ran up.

" Konichiwa, Uchia-san, konichiwa, Sauke-kuuuunnnn." You could practuacally see them melting. Hinata simply said,

" K-konichiwa, Uchiha-san's" Hinata bowed gracefully and lifted her eyes to see Itachi and everyone else staring at her like she was crazy.

" W-why...?" Itachhi was wondering why call them both uchiha-san. didn't she like Sasuke like all the other girls? Sasuke was the first to ask.

" one: why are you here and why weren't you saying sasuke-kuuunnn or something. Dont u like me? those 2 do." The first was explained by Sakura and the next by Hinata.

" Father has always taught me to be respectful in another's home, Uchiha-san. I can understand why other girls may like you, but I dont." Itachi just looked at her and smiled. Finally, some normal girl in Konoha Sasuke's age! he started plotting.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

back at the school

Neji smirked. It hadn't been easy to beat an entire classroom of boys, but now Hinata was gonna get it. He frowned, somethin thta seemed rather permanent since his father's death. He shook his head and made way to the Uchiha's home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke POV

" Hinata-chan!" I heard Shikamaru running towards the little heiress. She was adorable as she flinched and blushed t least 30 shades of red in under 3 seconds. wait did I just think adorable?!

The heat rising up to my cheeks, I turned and hoped my brother would help. He smirked but frowned at shikamaru. Hinata seemed to like him. Which was a problem.

Hinata said, "Hai, Shika-sama?" He reminded himself to worry about name calling later and said,

" go hide! your cousin is looking for you!" Hinata looked at Shikamaru and his bruises adorning his body. What had she done?! she shook her head feverently and said,

" I-iie. I hurt you, everyone. He's going to hurt everyone..." Itachi said to her quietly, so that nobody would hear him.

" I'll help you. But do me a favor first." She nodded but didn't hahve time to ask what the favor was. Neji was already bursting through the Uchiha gates.

He said in a sickeningly sweet voice,

" Hinata-chaaaannnn, come here." Hinata shivered and was about to simply comply when Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and said,

" don;t worry about a thing, Hinata. My brother is going to help us." At this, ino and Sakura swooned. Hinata smiled and said,

" I really can't... Look at how I hurt shikamaru..." Ino ssaid to her,

" you didn't hurt him. Your cousin did." Sakura finished for her,

" and he's gonna pay." They all smiled at her before pulling her into the Uchiha home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Itachi give me my cousin." The older Uchiha shook his head.

" Fine then. Byakugan!(sp?)" The Hyuuga said,

" Sharingan!"

and so it began.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok i am not good fer the rest of the story line. so lets have a vote! what will the favor be?

How will the fight turn out?

what should they do?

what could make them forget?

and would that make it an M rated story?

ok so vote on that! the next votes decide the story line!

please R&R thnx


	3. A bigger Prize

ok i havent updatedin a while.

il update now, and it;ll be extra long...

ok so neji is 8, itachi is 12, making hinata around 6-7., along with the other ninja academy students. Hanabi is still very young, only a year old or so.

ok naruto knows about the kyuubi earlier, and hes ok with it.

_" Kyuubi talking"_

_Naruto thinking ( and all _other_ characters.)_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke tensed as the blows landed on neji, as if he wanted to hit the boy. In truth; he did, but for what reason was unbeknowest to even the girls that intently watched him. one with worry, another with pride, and another whowhose thoughts were straying form him to the fight.

/

Itachi dodged another chakra filled palm aiming at his chest, and felt his mistake assault his ribs with foreign chakra. Itachi back-kicked and the Hyuuga fell back, panting.

The uchiha prodigy certainlylived up to his name.

_but not for long._ Neji thought. He tried to use a different strategy with them, then.

" Why won't you give me my cousin? " Itachi said smoothly, silencing the hyuuga;

" Well, seeing as she runs from you like the very fires of hell are licking at her heels, I see no reason to give her to you."

Neji ran at him, not caring about strategy, when he found his arm caught by another.

A nasty-sounding crack filled the uchiha compound.

"N-Nii-san!" Hinata struggled to get outside to her cousin, who's eyes were betraying the ninja code of conduct: no feelings must ever be shown.

"Hinata, no!" Sasuke yelled, yanking her arm and forcing her to look at him.

" D-demo..." Hinata started, but he wouldn't let her.

" Naruto, shikamaru, everyone in that classroom fought for you. Because you are part of our village, you hold the fire of Konoha, Hinata. We will always be there to protect you. but you have to let us, Hinata." Ino nodded, along with sakura.

Tears prickled at the corners of the heirese's eyes.

" A-arigatou... a-and your brother?"

"can take of himself." Ino reassured. Sakura nodded, but was worried about something. Itachi was fighting for someone he barely knew. and he got hurt, too. He was fighting the hyuuga genius.

**But what was the prize?**

Sakura's mind turned the question over and over until the words became warped to her mind. She'd tell Sasuke and Ino later.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Iie, we have found no trace of them, sir."

The man sitting in the hokage's office frowned.

" Get some medical ninja to the school right away. and send out some search ninja, jonin. We are dealini with the hyuuga heiress and genius. we cannot afford to lose them, whatever the cost may be."

The thrird hokage sighed, exhaling a breath he did not know he had been holding.

He needed to find those children quickly, or else...

Images of the past hyuuga incident replayed in his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Naruto POV**

_It isn't fair is it?_

_"what isn't my kit?"_

_The Hinata girl. I mean, the hyuuga boy is mean, but she has to live with him!_

_The kyuubi sighed, this boy saw so much, but never quite understod much of it._

_" No, it is not fair, my kit."_

_Can we just.. well can we... keep her?_

_The kyuubi chuckled, obviously entertained by Naruto's chioce of words._

_" Iie, we cannot 'keep her' " Naruto inwardly pouted, but continued,_

_I mean can we just take her away from that? I feel like everything could hurt her, she seems like she's made of glass..._

The Kyuubi sighed. the boy seemed to have growing feelingsa for the girl, who was admittedly very adorable.

_" I'm afraid not.. The hyuuga boy is.. family."_ The demon felt a little guilty meantioning thw word to a boy who'd never known what it was.

Nauto sighed, not quite understanding the dissapointment in his chest, that seemed to tug at him from somewhere inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**back at the Uchiha compound**

" Go." Itachi hissed at the Hyuuga boy, anger as venomous as the red eyes of Uchiha.

Neji pulled his arm, only to have it pulled back towards Itachi.

" While you may play for the attentions of Hinata-san presently; I fight for something bigger, Hyuuga. You will not stand in my way." Itachi seemed to shrug, and Neji found himself sprawled on the floor a few feet away.

Neji spat out blood. He wouldn't be beat by this enemy. Not when his cousin was the prize. One he'd promptly torture during their next " friendly sparing matches" during which; Hinata would come back from with many bruises tattooing her small frame.

/

Hinata winced as Neji got thrown from the grasp of Sasuke's brother.

Sakura mumbled;

" I-I don't get it..." Ino looked at her.

" Get what, billboard brow?"

" Quiet, i'm not in the mood." Ino looked ready to punch someone, namely _sakura_, but stoppped as Sakura vioced her thoughts,

" Why.. Itachi is battling someone for hinata, no offense, but her barely knows her. Isn't that a llittle odd? and.. he's protecting her? Hinata."

Said girl turned towards Sakura

" Hai, S-Sakura C-chan..?" Sakura's green eyes scanned the girl's eyes for answers.

" Did Itachi ask you or tell you anyhting before he fought?.."

Hinata remembered the conbersation she had held with the Uchiha.

_Itachi said to her quietly, so that nobody would hear him._

_" I'll help you. But do me a favor first."_

" He-h-e..." The group of people around her looked intenty at her.

" N-no, Sakura-chan..." Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was a bad liar.

Ino sought to break the tension.

" Shikamaru; wait, a minute?! where is he?"

Hinata pointed towards a room with black beads for a door.

" Nii-san's room."

Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked over there; alone, to find Shikamaru sleeping lazily. Sasuke frowned and threw a sandal at him.

" IItaii!" Shikamaru yelled, rubbing his head.

"Get up, Hinata and the girls need you." He walked out, mumbling words of annoyanceaimed at the Nara boy.

" Hinata... is she the Hyuuga..? OH! I'm up, I'm up!" Shikamaru ran behind Sasuke.

" Hinata, run!" Ino called out, catching everyone's attention. Neji had gotten up, but had run towards the Uchiha home; breaking down the door in the process. Hinata insted activated her Byakugan and ran at her cousin, hitting him square in the chest.

Neji faltered a bit and fell to the florr, unconscoius.(sp?)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Forget it, Yuki. they can't possibly be here."

"Shush, Ahiko! I know what I'm doing."

"What do you want?" A chilling vioce behind them asked. They turned to see the Uchiha leader. **( A/N:i dont know his name. first to message me and tell me gets a story on their fav characters of naruto or any other anime/manga that i might know of. ok?)**

" U-Uchiha-sama. We are looking for the Hyuuga heir and the hyuuga genius. We are also looking for Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. We belive they are together. Have you seen them?"

A loud scream echoed from the Uchiha compound.

" That sounds like a yes." The two jonin and Uchiha leader ran towards the main house of the compound, the scream still echoing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**2 hours later**

" We found all of them. It seems that hyuuga Neji was harassing the Hyuuga girl.. Hinata, and he fought a school full of academy students, I belive they are the very same sent to the hospital. Uchiha Iachi fought him and hyuuga Hinata, out of self-defense, struck him in the heart. It was a serious hit, but he'll live." The Hokage nodded intently at the ninja's report.

" Very well."

"and also..." The third Hokage looked up sharply.

" Itachi Uchiha wants.."

"W-wants... uhm.. he..."

" Spit it out!" The Hokage bellowed angrily at the ninja's nervousness.

" He has requested custody of Hyuuga Hinata."

**A/N: first to tell me itachi's dad's name gets a story on their favce paing of any anime i might know of posted! message me with answers, ok?**

**Don you just love cliff-hangers?**

**review. I will post soon. AND GIVE ME IDEAS HERE!! im only human.. 0-0''**


	4. Promises and Choices

omg 22 reviews. the most evah since i began wrtiting.. well.. anything X_X

so.. ARIGATOU!!!!!! **gives cookies to all readers** so yesh. so, to the people who told me fugaku was da name, (** Emmeline Creazil **and **_BlackDiamond07 _**) I need to know pairings and people and if u already told me.. i forgot. (hehe.. =.='')

ya know whats funny? i never update when i should and when i do; i just get on the doc uploader and use the same doc over and over. i dont upload any at all; just write em on the doc itself. so much easier to me, especially since i tend to get carried away by all sorts of crazy fonts and colors... O.o if only they'd let us do that here... .

ANYWAY!!!

its been.. wat.. a year since i updated? wow. so.. on with the story ^^

XOXO

**_Promises and Choices_**

Hiashi watched the murky sky with a sense of unease. Ever since the news of Hinata's harrassment, he had been worried about what else Neji might have done to Hinata if the children and Itchi himself hadn't been there to stop him.

"Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi was startled from his trance by one of the maids.

"Hai, Minoku-san?"

"A letter has arrived for you from the Hokage asking for a meeting with yourself and your elders."

Hiashi grunted, "Can we postpone it uintil later? I've got many things to do."

The maid shook her head.

"He says it is to be done tonight, that the Uchiha Elders are coming as well."

Hiashi thought about this, his cold and pale irises clouded with worry.

"Sir?"

"Minoku-san, tell him that I accept. Where is it to be held?"

"It is to be held at the Hokage tower, conference room three."

"Very well. I'll need to prepare, so let me be for now."

The woman bowed silently and shut the door behind her.

Behind the door, Hiashi was brooding about the upcoming meeting. What could they posssibly want from either the uchiha or Hyuuga clan that would take place with all of their elders?

As much as Hiashi tought about it, the more he became confused and let the matter go. He would learn about it soon enough.

XOXO

Neji fumed in a corner of the cell. How dare they imprison him for trying to keep close to what was rightfully his to protect?

The person he put the most blame was on was Hinata herself. worse off; he'd let his guard down and allowed her to injure him.

But maybe that wasn't the reason he was fuming. Maybe it the look... of complete fear that came forth from Hinata's gaze. Did she really hate him so much?

He was the only one who understood her. He cared for her. but was it really his fault is she got out of line with him? tried to hurt him? no, no it wasn't his falt at all... was it?

_"Chitskue, wa, Hinata-san..."_

Spinning his head in circles like this... What was the Hyuuga heiress doing to him?

He clutched his head and groaned.

"A-ano..."

He recognized the voice immedeatly.

"Hinata-san!" He rushed towards the entrance of the cage. She flinched back as he nearly hit the bars in his rush to her.

" N-Nii-s-sann!" She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"G-gomen-n-n-n-n-nasaii!" She whispered through her sobs.

"I-i- Didn't mean to.."

Neji tried to grasp her hand but she saw it and leapt away, trembling.

"..."

Neji turned and leaned against the cool metal bars of the cell.

Neji heard Hinata's approaching footsteps.

She reached and placed her hand on his head.

Neji immedeatly grasped it and pulled, bringing her closer to him.

" N-nii- S-"

Hinata was cut off with a rought kiss to the lips.

"Nn-gh!"

Hinata trembled in fear, trying to pry herself from Neji.

Neji came up for air and said,

"Hinata-san.. I forgive you for now."

Hinata was still stunned. Her heart was racing within her small frame, ready to bust. She felt horrible. Wrong. But she was still young to realize what he'd done and as long as he forgave her...

"N-nii-sa-"

"don't call me that, ok?"

"O-ok.."

"I'll be out soon. Just wait for me, all right?"

Hinata stared at Neji, still in fear.

" W-w-will y-you hurt me again?"

Hinata said quietly, tears priking at the corners of her eyes.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"Not if you promise to behave, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gulped but nodded solemly.

Neji smiled softly; He was satiated with her response.

Behind them a guard turned towards them. Neji pushed Hinata away roughly. Hinata sat stunned into silence before turning and running away, her stomach churning poison.

XOXO

" No.."

" This is what Itachi has requested."

" But.. why her?"

"We agree." The elders of the Hyuuga clan nodded sloemly.

"Very well. But when she comes of age; she is to choose her own lifestyle. Do you hear me, Uchiha Itachi? " Hiashi gave him a piercing glare.

"It may be the only way to protect her from all that has happened in her early life and make her a worthy shinobi, a worthy heiress, but what we do tonight, everyone, will come to her knowledge someday." The third Hokage nodded and stated,

"Uchiha clan, I warn you. If a single thing goes wrong, I will have no choice but to terminate the plan and all who parttake in it. It will be the dissolution of two powerful clans. This also means that in due time Hinata-chan will come to know what this all means to her and she will be the one to decide what to do with this knowledge. When the time comes** do not** stop her." Everyone in the room nodded, heads bowed.

" Now, I bid you good luck."

Within the Hokage's hand was a burning photo of Hyuuga Hinata.

XOXO

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata moaned in her sleep but didn't stir.

"Good-bye, Hinata-chan.."

Hinata opened her eyes to see someone grab her hand.

It was the last image in her mind before the world turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: cliffhangers. i just love these things. so whats gonna happen? is this really still gonna be a hinashika fic at all? What mission will, if failed, terminate the two most powerful clans in Konoha? What will happen to Hinata? Neji?

What does Itachi have to do with all this?

Find out in the next chapter.

R/R, thnx!


End file.
